Doctor Masen, Naughty Boy!
by Tenille Sandersen
Summary: Bella has to go see her gynecologist, this year she has to see someone new, who could it be?


**Bella has to go see her gynecologist, this year, it's someone new. 3 guesses as to who? How does her appointment go? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I am simply borrowing the lovely characters that SM created for my own twisted purposes.**

**~Live, Love and Laugh ~**

It was time for my yearly check up so I called my gynecologist's office to make my appointment. I was surprised to be told that my doctor was now semi-retired but that there was a new doctor now taking over his practice. I agreed to see the new doctor, Dr. Masen, and was given an appointment for the following week.

The morning of my appointment I was feeling quite horny and debated pulling out my vibrator. A glance at the clock assured me that I didn't have time so as I was showering I promised myself a nice long orgasm later that night.

I carefully picked out my clothes and made sure to put on a nice bra and panty set. I had to chuckle at myself as I knew nobody would ever see them, I like most women hid my undergarments under my pile of clothing. My doctor was about to see and touch me in the most intimate way but I would have died of embarrassment if he had see my panties lying on the chair.

When I got to his office I sat in the waiting room and picked up one of the many women's magazines on the table. In the magazine was advice section and someone had written in about her crush on her doctor, gross was my first thought. I thought of my doctor who was in his late sixties, and not very attractive. This woman was crazy. At that moment the door opened and the nurse looked out.

"Ms. Swan," she said searching for me, "the doctor will see you now."

I stood and followed her down the hallway and into an examination room. The nurse inserted the stir-ups into the table and removed a gown from the drawer.

"Remove all your clothing and put the gown on please, the doctor will be here shortly." she then turned and left me closing the door behind her. I quickly undressed in the chilly room and put on the thin gown. Hopping up onto the table I looked around and spotted a couple of diploma's hanging on the wall. They were all recent and stated that an Edward Masen had graduated from the local university. That meant Dr. Masen was fairly young I thought with slight discomfort, probably about my own age. Just then there was a brisk knock on the door. It opened so a man in a doctor's coat could enter.

"Please God, No," I whispered. This was one of the best looking men I had ever seen. He had short, well cut brownish-red hair and warm green eyes. His jaw was sculptured and slightly darkened with stubble. My eyes dropped and greedily ate up his well dressed body. He had wide well muscled shoulders and a trim waist. To top it off, he was over 6' which I had always found a huge turn on since I was only 5'4".

"You must be Ms. Swan," he said. I'm Doctor Masen." He held out his hand and speechlessly I put my hand into his. His hand was quite large with a firm handshake. I was in lust. There was no way I could let this man examine me. Just looking at him I was becoming aroused and I knew he was sure to notice.

"It says here that you need a breast exam and an internal," he stated as he flipped through my chart.

"Uh...?" I swallowed, my mouth drying up at the thought of him performing this serve for me.

"Just lower the top of your gown and we'll get started."

There was no way to refuse so I slowly lowered the gown bringing my large tits into view. His eyebrows shot up as he caught sight of my hard aching nipples. I couldn't look at him so I stared at the wall flushing in embarrassment.

"Lift your right arm please." Then his warm hand touched the side of my breast. Dr. Masen began to probe my breast in a circular motion working toward my nipple which was now sticking out as if it was reaching for him. Suddenly his fingers gently touched my sensitive tip and gave it a pinch.

"Ah...," I groaned unable to hold it in. It felt so good and it had been a long time since a man had touched me.

"Ok, lower your arm and let's do the other side now."

I don't know if it was my imagination or not but his voice sounded strained to me. A quick glance showed me his jaw had tightened and his eyes looked darker.

I lifted my other arm and braced myself for the torture about to follow. I could feel my pussy getting wetter and was squirming on the table. As Dr. Masen repeated his probing on my breast I thought I felt a difference in his touch. It was more of a caress. When he pinched my nipple I could have swore he took more time and twisted it between his fingers. I sent a startled glance down and swallowed a groan at the sight of his dark fingers on my white breast.

"Do you have a partner right now?" he asked as he removed his hand.

"Um...No, I'm not seeing anyone right now." I answered. My throat was tight with arousal.

"Good...ah, I mean...ok then," he stammered. Looking up I saw him take a deep breath, lightly shaking his head. Looking at him made my breath come faster and my pulse raced like lightning.

"Please lie down, put your feet in the stir-ups and slide your bottom down the table."

I did as Dr. Masen asked staring at the ceiling. What was he going to think about the growing moisture gathering between my thighs. Dr. Masen leaned against my leg as he began to prod my abdomen. This position brought his zipper against my thigh and it felt like he was half aroused himself.

"He's a professional," I scolded myself, "Get a grip."

He then moved down to stand between my legs and dropped the bottom part of the table down. My ass was now resting on the edge of the table with my legs sticking out beyond.

"Just drop your knees wide open," he told me. This had to be the worst. I've had sex with men and never exposed so much of myself before but I did as he said and exposed my aching pussy to his view.

"I'm going to insert my finger now," he explained and then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry but my hands are quite large so I want you to tell me if I hurt you at all."

"Not likely," I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say something?" he asked, looking up at me from between my wide open thighs.

"No, sorry."

"Oh, ok," he puzzled probably thinking I was a crazy woman.

I was surprised to feel his bare finger enter my wet churning cunt. He hadn't put those yucky rubber gloves on which was very strange. He pushed his finger up me as far as it would go and it felt wonderful. Then I felt him start to slide a second finger in to join the first. He was stretching me wide. This was too much.

"Oh God," I groaned. My hips began to lift slightly at the incredible pleasure I was feeling.

His fingers pulled part way out of my body and then shoved slowly back inside. I groaned again starting to realize that this was not normal. I was not about to complain though.

"Yes," I cried, no longer embarrassed as to what I was feeling.

The pretext was gone as we both knew this was no longer an exam. My internal muscles were clasping his big fingers. I thought I would die when I felt his breath on my pussy. His tongue flicked out for a taste and he looked up at me to catch my reaction.

I wanted him so bad. I ripped of the thin gown that till now had been partly covering me, exposing my ripe naked body to his hot gaze.

He lowered his head back down and started to seriously lick and suck my clit. His fingers were now pistoning in and out of my body, pounding my cunt deep and hard. I had to hold back the scream as I arched my back.

"I want you now...please," I begged, all sense of decorum and pride gone in the face of my need.

"I want you to cum in my mouth," he said against my soaking clit causing vibrations to race through my body. He dove back down sucking me hard. He had two fingers up my pussy when I felt him push on my anus with a third finger.

I couldn't stand it anymore, my hands gripped the edge of the table, my jaw clamped down and my orgasm hit. The liquid began to gush from my pussy spraying all over the good doctor's face. Dr. Masen, or Edward as I now thought of him, was drinking it up as fast as he could. After a minute Edward stood up between my legs and started to loosen his belt.

"I want to fuck you," he growled. I watched him reach over and grab a condom off the desk.

"Wait, come up here first," I told him licking my lips at the size of the bulge visible to my hot gaze. When he was standing by my head I stroked his dick thru his pants and took the condom from his hand.

"There's something I want to do first," he told me. Putting his hands on the table by my head he leaned over to lightly brush his mouth against mine. I wanted more so I lifted my head up but he backed off, running his tongue around the side of my mouth. Then he gently bit my bottom lip pulling slightly. Gradually the kiss deepened until his tongue was thrusting in my mouth in an imitation of what was to come. I could taste myself in his mouth and found this to be unbelievably erotic.

Edward straightened and put his hands on his hips as if to say I'm all yours. I stuck my hand inside his loosened trousers and wrapped my hands around a hard, hot prick. I was happy to see that the size of his hands and body were not deceiving. He was quite thick and I couldn't wait to feel him inside stretching my body to accommodate him. Tugging his cock I pulled him closer so I could touch him with my mouth wanting to return so of the pleasure he had already given me.

"God that's good." The sound rumbled out of his throat and his eyes closed in ecstasy.

My tongue flicked out over the head of his beautiful cock tasting the precum that was beginning to leak out. I engulfed him in one breath taking him deep into my mouth. I knew I had to decide if I wanted to suck him to completion or stop now and have him fuck my pussy. It didn't take long to decide as I needed to feel him deep inside so I reluctantly pulled him out of my mouth. The condom was on as fast as I could get it.

"Edward," I looked up and told him, "I need you to fuck me now."

"Yes, I need that too."

When he got down between my open legs he ran his pole up and down my clit teasing till I couldn't stand anymore.

"Now," I ordered him.

"Oh, yeah," he growled as he the head inside. He feed his dick to me inch by inch allowing my body to adjust to him till he finally hit my cervix. He was all the way in. We looked at each other mutually savouring the beauty of the act. Hands caressed my thighs sliding up to massage my tits.

"You're so beautiful," he told me making me feel like a goddess.

As he squeezed my breasts he started to slide in and out of my pussy. I was rotating my hips giving myself the ultimate pleasure possible.

"I can't hold back," he said, "I'm sorry."

Edward rubbed my clit as his hips pounded his cock deep inside my body. I knew he didn't have to wait for me because I was about to cum too. His body lowered over mine at just the right time covering my mouth with his, swallowing my cries as I spasmed in orgasm. My thighs trembled and my pussy was milking his meat eager for his cum.

He couldn't hold back and I could feel him pulse inside as he shot over and over again. As our heart rates slowed he kissed me in thanks and rose up to look in my eyes.

"You know you'll have to find yourself a new doctor don't you?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because," he told me smiling, "I plan to take you out this Friday, and Saturday, and everyday you'll agree to see me."

"I'd love that," I agreed reaching up to lick his lips. As they say, this was the start of a wonderful relationship.


End file.
